


RJ and Casey doing things

by JungleKarmaPippa



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKarmaPippa/pseuds/JungleKarmaPippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I responded to some prompts on Tumblr with some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	RJ and Casey doing things

**Paiting a room:**

“What is that?” Casey Rhodes asked Robert James as his master pulled out two 2-inches-wide brush.

“Paintbrushes,” the master said, his eyes going from them to Casey.

“RJ, we’re painting this entire room! Not the door frames!”

“I thought we could make a day out of it,” the master shrugged.

“With that we will make a year out of it,” Casey told him.

RJ looked at him and smiled. “I’m not sure if I would mind that.”

 

**Arguing over pancakes**

“I am a chef, Casey!” RJ stated, standing as tall as he could. “I definitely make the best pancakes.”

“I use my mother’s recipe.” Casey answered with a shrug. “you being a chef doesn’t mean anything.”

“You using your mother’s recipe doesn’t either,” RJ complained. “Besides, I always wake up first, so I always make the pancakes.”

“Which means,” Casey said, walking around him and hugging him from behind. “That’s why mine are the best. Because they’re rare and special.”

RJ leaned against his boyfriend and smiled dreamily. “Yeah. I guess yours are better.”

 

**Wresting with each other**

“Come on!” RJ teased. “You can do better than that, get out!” 

Casey panted. “I can’t.”

“You’re not even trying,” his former master scolded him. “You are a master yourself, you can get out of this hold.”

Casey relaxed his body under RJ’s weight and looked at him. “Well, maybe I don’t want to get out of this hold.”

“Oh,” RJ said with a smile. “That is a completely different story.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Casey breathed out.

“Yes.” RJ leaned in to kiss him and Casey tried to make a move to escape the hold. “Nice try,” RJ said, tightening the hold. “Very,” he kissed Casey’s neck. “Very nice try.”

“Well,” Casey said, exposing his neck for more kisses. “You can’t blame a man for trying.”

 

**Waking up together**

The previous night hadn’t been particularly interesting. The day, on the other hand, had been out of a dream. RJ and Casey had been meditating in the forest and halfway through his meditation, RJ had felt a pair of warm lips on his. He had opened his eyes to find Casey leaning towards him, expectantly.

“What was that?” The wolf master had asked.

“A kiss,” the tiger master had answered. “You are not my master anymore and you look so handsome when you’re meditating. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

RJ had smiled and they had started talking. Talking about their feelings for each other. They had started sitting in front of each other and the next thing he knew, they were in their pijamas, sliding under RJ’s covers and hugging. They hadn’t kissed again or anything, just talked a long overdue talk.

RJ didn’t want to open his eyes fearing it had all been a dream, but his right arm hurt as if he had slept on it, despite the fact the position didn’t allow it. He tried to move it and felt it weighted down.

Whatever was holding it down stirred when he moved and let out a sigh. It hadn’t been a dream. It was Casey, in his arms. He could feel Casey’s arm around him too and let out a sigh of relief.

“Are you awake?” Casey asked, still drowsy.

“Yeah.”

“Is something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?”

RJ’s arm stung with pain but he wrapped both his arms tighter around the other man. “I have never been this comfortable in my life.” RJ kissed the top of Casey’s head and pressed his cheek against it. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Good morning to you too.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“It’s only you and me here.”

“Yes, but it used to be just me.”


End file.
